Ángel
by Miko-Mica
Summary: Sé que desde algún lugar estás junto a mí, papá.


**Ángel**

La oigo sollozar a la madrugada, cuando cree que duermo. Pero ella no me puede ocultar como se siente, y yo tampoco. No sé exactamente cuanta cantidad de lágrimas tenemos en el cuerpo para llorar, pero estas semanas la deben haber aminorado bastante. Otra operación más, otra vez la maldita terapia intensiva. Otra vez los nervios, las miradas tristes, el cansancio, la espera, la desesperación.

**I'm so tired of being here****, ****  
****suppressed by all my childish fears.**

¿Cuántas veces pasamos por esto en estos meses? ¿Tres, cuatro? Ya perdí la cuenta. Pero aunque no pueda asegurarlo, sé que está débil, muy débil. No es una persona tan mayor, pero su cuerpo no es como el mío con apenas 12 años. Me encantaría estar con él para abrazarlo y darle fuerzas pero mi mamá me dice que no quiere que lo vea así, ¿Así? A mí no me importaba como esté, yo quiero hablarle, abrazarlo, besarlo.

**And if you have to leave****, ****  
****I wish that you would just leave.**

Los médicos dicen constantemente, que los hospitales, y más la terapia intensiva no es para los chicos. Pero me pregunto… ¿Ellos no tuvieron alguien muy importante internado allí al que hubiesen querido ver? ¿No lo tuvieron? Porque yo sí, y no hay nada más triste que saber cuan mal está esa persona, y no poder ni siquiera regalarle una sonrisa cuando todavía está consiente, cuando todavía te reconoce, cuando sus ojos castaños todavía te pueden mirar y devolver algo de la esperanza que parece perdida para todos.

**Cause your presence still lingers here****, ****  
****And it wont leave me alone.**

Además de las preocupaciones, yo sé que a mi mamá le preocupa que mi rendimiento en la escuela baje, es sabido todo lo que dicen los noticieros: los niños ante presiones o momentos tristes decaen en la escuela, pierden la atención, etc., etc., etc… pero todas esas son solo palabras. No puedo decir que tengo la sonrisa marcada en mi rostro como siempre, pero mantengo mis notas, y mi ánimo, o algo de él al menos. No quiero dar más preocupaciones de las que ya tienen.

**These wounds won****'t seem to heal, ****  
****This pain is just too real.****  
****There's just too much that time cannot erase.**

Saliste de la operación exitosa, o eso dijeron los médicos. Pero ni ellos se lo creían… te dejaron solo, no te cuidaron como debían, yo lo sé, el enojo y la impotencia eran sentimientos comunes en mí en esos días. Ya ni mi mamá podía sonreír para aplacar mis temores, sus ojos habían perdido toda la ilusión, parecía como si de repente veinte años cayeran sobre ella, se veía tan demacrada, y yo ya no sabía por qué rezar, si él vivía se vería supeditado a no salir de su casa para tomar aunque sea aire fresco una de las cosas que más disfrutaba, era casi dejarlo sin vida. ¿Cómo decirle que tendría que ser otra persona diferente? ¿Cómo decirle que debería dejar todo lo que alguna vez en su vida disfrutó? ¿Cómo decirle que no le quedaban muchos más años de vida? ¿Cómo?

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, ****  
****When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears.****  
**

Los últimos momentos se acercaban a pasos agigantados, podía palparse en el aire. Aquel treinta de Octubre, ya no despertaste, tuviste un paro cardíaco a la medianoche. Yo no soy psíquica pero antes de dormir no podía parar de temblar, tenía un mal presentimiento, tanto mi mamá como yo sentíamos que algo iba a pasar, y pasó. El teléfono sonó quebrando el silencio, para avisarnos. Mi mamá salió casi corriendo, mientras yo le rogaba por acompañarla. Ella me dejó con mi abuelo y mi hermano, supongo para que no la viera quebrarse.

**And I held your hand through all of these years****.****  
****But you still have, ****  
****All of me.**

No se como pude dormir esa noche, pero temprano me levanté y junto a ellos salimos para el hospital. El ya no estaba en terapia intensiva, estaba en las salas de los que no tienen vuelta atrás, eran sus últimos momentos. Mis abuelo, hermano, lloraban y se abrazaban mutuamente en la guardia, mientras que mi mamá estaba junto a él. Yo no lo pensé dos veces antes de adentrarme por los pasillos, y encontrarlo. La escena frente a mis ojos era por lejos la más horrible, era casi un esqueleto, tan delgado, tan… sin vida, sus hermosos ojos se encontraban tapados con gasas, ya no tenía tubos a su alrededor. Mi mamá tan sola en una esquina, lloraba en silencio, no me había visto llegar, yo solo atiné a abrazarla y comenzar con nuestros llantos desconsolados.

**You used to captivate me****, ****  
****By your resonating light.****  
****Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.**

No me importaban las frases como: "Kagome, a él no le hubiera gustado que lo recordaras así, sino como era antes…" me tenían sin cuidado, yo lo único que quería era estar junto a él lo más posible y así lo hice. Finalmente a la madrugada su frágil corazón no soportó más entregándose a la muerte. A los pocos días llevaron el féretro al cementerio para ponerlo en un nicho, llovía y hacía frío, yo iba abrazada con mi mamá quien seguía con su llanto silencioso. ¿Acaso había sonreído de verdad en los últimos 6 meses? ¿Acaso había dejado de llorar? No, mientras que yo trataba de aparentar fortaleza para contenerla, trataba de no llorar, de sonreír. Pero en ese momento aquella fortaleza se vino abajo con la misma rapidez que un avión al estrellarse. Mis ojos hinchados, mi cara marcada por el recorrido de las lágrimas y mi mueca de desolación, eran lo que dejaba ver.

**Your face ****it haunts,**

**My once pleasant dreams.**

Cuando el momento de dejarlo llegó, yo no quería irme, irme significaba dejarlo ir totalmente, y era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos. Sabía muy bien que su cuerpo era ahora un recipiente vacío ya que su alma lo había abandonado hacía bastante, pero su cuerpo por muy vacío que estuviera era lo único que nos quedaba de él y no quería dejarlo ir, no podía. Él que tantas veces me había regalado besos y abrazos, caricias y charlas interminables, consejos y anécdotas, tantas cosas, tantos momentos en los que lloraba y me consolabas con cariño y protección, tanto que debía abandonar para siempre.

**Your voice i****t chased away,**

**All the sanity in me.****  
**

Por tres días no salí de mi casa, no me moví, no comí, pero tampoco lloré. Por alguna extraña razón mis ojos ya no tenían lágrimas que derramar, solo quedaba en mí una angustia y una tristeza que no me dejaban avanzar. No sé por qué pero cuando uno está deprimido busca hundirse al extremo, en esos tres días cuando quedaba sola buscaba todas las fotos que teníamos juntos, y, aunque no pudiera llorar, te recordaba mientras la tristeza agujereaba lo que quedaba sano de mi corazón.

**These wounds ****won't seem to heal.****  
****This pain is just too real.****  
****There's too much that time cannot erase.****  
**

Poco a poco, mis ánimos volvían, junto con mi sonrisa. Mi mamá también mejoraba, todos estábamos mejor. Pero a la mínima mención de su nombre, las lágrimas volvían a nuestros ojos. No recuerdo cuantos meses exactamente no podía mencionarlo sin llorar, pero fueron varios. Hasta que llegó un momento que al decir tú nombre, ya no salían las incontenibles lágrimas, sino que salía una sonrisa, una sonrisa de alegría al recordarte con toda esa vitalidad que te caracterizaba. Y así continué con mi vida, apoyándonos mutuamente con mi mamá que por otro lado sufría, creo, más que yo. Era su marido y mi papá.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears****, ****  
****When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears.**

Cinco años. Cinco largos y tristes años pasaron desde aquel Octubre. A veces me pregunto por qué, pero no consigo respuesta alguna, no una que al menos me deje conforme. No entiendo que puede hacer una persona, tan terrible, para recibir ese castigo. No entiendo por qué tienen que sufrir todos los que están a tu alrededor, es que… ¿Ellos también deben ser castigados? No lo sé, pero no me parece justo. Cada año cuando llega esa fecha, la depresión en mi se vuelve desoladora, pero con amor y dedicación mi mamá trata de contenerme, incluso dentro de su propia tristeza.

**And I held your hand through all of these years.****  
****But you still have, ****  
****All of me.**

A veces cuando estoy sola, me asaltan los recuerdos pero por más que lo intento no logro encontrarte ningún error imperdonable. No eras ladrón, ni asesino, eras un maravilloso papá. Maravilloso, sin más palabras. No sé si el mejor, pero eras mí papá. No estoy segura por qué culpa tuviste que pagar, pero lo único claro en mi mente es que estás conmigo, tu calor, tu protección, están conmigo, y con mi mamá a quien algunas veces se le escapan algunas lágrimas al mencionarte.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.****  
****But though you're still with me,****  
****I've been alone all along.****  
**

En mis más locos sueños, te veo con tu piyama favorito y unas hermosas alas blancas que me protegen de todo, incluso de mi tristeza. Te imagino sonriendo, tan dulce como siempre. A veces mi mamá me cuenta que también te sueña, me pregunto si nos estarás cuidando a las dos y me alegro de solo pensarlo. No puedo negar que cada vez que escucho alguna canción que hable del tema, suelto algunas lágrimas pero no son de furia o impotencia, sino de nostalgia y anhelo, porque aunque no estás conmigo sé que estás en un lugar muy hermoso desde donde nos podes ver y apoyar.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, ****  
****When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears.**

Porque papá durante todos estos años te convertiste en nada menos que en nuestro ángel, aquel que siempre estuvo, está y va a estar a nuestro lado, aquel que me protege de los demás y de mi misma, mí ángel.

**And I held your hand through all of these years.****  
****But you still have, ****  
****All of me, me, me…**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Canción**: My Inmortal, Evanescense "Fallen"


End file.
